Your having a Baby One Shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: "Your having a baby?" Suke asked her best friend. "Yes," Naruko said excited because she never thought it would happen. What is the father going to think of it? Let's find out.


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **this is an honest random one shot that I literally just wrote while I was at work. I have been reading this pairing a lot lately and couldn't stop myself from writing one myself.**_

 _ **Sasuke is a girl in this story.**_

 _ **Naruto is a girl also that happens to be best friends with each other.**_

* * *

"Your pregnant? You mean to tell me you're having a baby." Suke said shocked by what her best friend told her.

"Yeah, I am four weeks pregnant. How do you think I should tell Itachi?" Naruko Suke's best friend who also happens to be dating Suke's older brother asked her.

"I think you should leave a bunch of balloons in his office saying 'Congratulations'. Then leave some flowers." Suke said chuckling.

"He will wonder who came into his office." Naruko giggled.

"That he will, want to do it together? We can have Kiba help because you know he will." Suke said pulling her phone out her pocket to call Kiba.

"Okay, but we can't tell him why we're doing this because I want Itachi to be the first to know." Naruko said.

"But you told me." Suke said.

"Yeah I'm not including you in this. You're my best friend so you had to know first." Naruko said justifying herself.

"We can just tell him we're playing a joke on him." Suke said.

"Yeah and I can get Itachi out of the office for you guys." Naruko said.

"Sounds good, let's do it now." Suke said getting up to leave the house.

(Phone Call)

"Hey Kiba I need your help with something. It's a joke on my brother." Suke said as she walked to her car.

"What is it?" Kiba asked.

"We're going to put a bunch of balloons in his office." Suke said.

"What's the point of that?" Kiba asked bewildered how that would be a funny joke.

"They are going to have confetti in them." Suke lied.

"Sounds like fun, why isn't Naru helping you?" Kiba asked.

"She is, but she is getting him out his office." Suke said.

"Okay, are you coming to get me?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I will be there in ten minutes." Suke said hanging up the phone.

(Phone Call Ended)

"He's with us Naru." Suke screamed before hopping in her car away from her best friend.

"Now it's my turn." Naruko said pulling out her phone to call Itachi.

(Phone Call)  
"Hello," Itachi answered.

"Hey love, what are you doing for lunch today? I want to eat lunch with you." Naruko said.

"I have a little meeting outside of the office but I can meet you wherever you are instead of going back to the office." Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"Sounds great, does that mean you're not in your office right now? Maybe you can just come get me after your meeting from the house." Naruko said in a hopeful tone.

"Yes I am out of the office now. We have a little break so I could answer the phone. But that sounds good I will come get you then." Itachi said.

"Itachi we got to get back into the meeting." Shisui said to his cousin.

"Coming, I got to go Naru I love you." Itachi said.

"I love you," Naruko said hanging up.

(Phone Call Ended)

To: Suke

He is out of the office now so you can go.

From: Naru

Naruko stayed in her car for a few minutes before she got back out and walked back to her house. She was really excited about being pregnant especially because she didn't think she could have kids.

Itachi and Naruko got together in her first year of college where they went to the same college. Both were at a party and saw each other again after two years of not seeing one another. At first they didn't recognize each other because Itachi was never a priority of Naruko's life even though her childhood best friend was his sister. But on how they got together was through a party and them having a one night stand together for him and her not to forget each other and looking for each other weeks after it happened. Funny thing about that was them connecting again through Suke. Naruko told Suke that she slept with her brother and after a world war fight between the two Suke reintroduced them to each other. Itachi was shocked to say the least but Naruko wasn't. The minute they got face to face she pulled him into a kiss being the commanding girl she always was after that they were together.

Now whenever Naruko has a problem with Itachi she goes to Suke with it because she knows Suke will settle it quickly and talk some sense into her. The moment Suke found out that her brother was planning on proposing she was excited for her best friend and brother. She thought they were perfect together and would always remember the day they got married or the day that Naruko came to her about the baby problem.

To: Naruko

Okay that's good to hear. Don't want to deal with him showing up.

From: Suke

To: Suke

Thanks

From: Naruko

Naruko fell asleep on the couch not even paying attention to anything else around her. Naruko was a writer so it wasn't really a shocker that she was at home right now.

"Naru," Itachi whispered in her ear.

Naruko got up immediately looking at her husband.

"When did you get here?" Naruko asked with a sweet smile.

"Just now, but I brought food." Itachi said waving the chinese food in his wife's face.

"Did you get me some dumplings?" Naruko asked excited.

"Yes," Itachi said with a soft rare smile showing on his face rubbing the back of her head.

"Yay!" Naruko said but didn't jump up like she would usually because she didn't want to make herself feel sick.

"Did you get any of your work done today?" Itachi asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Nope, I went to the doctor for my appointment. Then I talk to you and Suke then fell asleep." Naruko said.

"How was it?" Itachi asked hopeful.

"It was good." Naruko said.

"You didn't find out if we could have kids." Itachi asked his face turning into a small sad smile.

"They didn't give me the test results for that. It was only a regular check up Ita." Naruko said pulling her husband's hair gently.

"I know," Itachi said.

"Well how was your day so far?" Naruko asked as her phone beeped off.

To: Naruko

I got it done and I left the note like you asked me too with the flowers. Good luck sis.

From: Suke

"What is she talking about?" Itachi asked as he peered over his wife's shoulders.

"Something I am doing for my parent's anniversary." Naruko lied.

"Oh yeah that is coming soon. But why is Suke doing it for you?" Itachi asked.

"Because I wanted to eat lunch with you." Naruko said.

Problem is that Itachi is really perceptive and even if he wasn't he knew his wife and sister all to well.

"I will let your lie just now slide because I wanted to spend time with you also but I will find out what your planning." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah," Naruko said shrugging her shoulders.

Itachi just smiled pulling his wife to him kissing her on the head. He didn't think anything of what she did behind his back because he knew it wasn't bad. She would never cheat on him and his sister would never be apart of something that could potentially hurt him. She would fight her friend for him.

When they were done with lunch he pulled her into his lap kissing her on the back of her neck on her sensitive spots making her sigh in pleasure.

"Can we make it a quickie before you go to work?" Naruko whispered.

Itachi was hard from the words alone.

"Let's go," Itachi said picking her up to go to there room.

They didn't hesitate to take their clothes off. He bit her gently on the neck making her moan out loud. Itachi didn't hesitate to push his impeccably hard dick inside his wife making her cry out for more. He pushed inside so deep that he felt the hilt hit her skin. He loved her immensely and wanted nothing more but to have children with her.

"ITACHI!" Naruko screamed when he hit her in the spot she liked it most.

That alone urged Itachi more making him bite her shoulder to keep from moaning out loud. There was a couple more thrusts before he came inside her. After they were done he realized he needed to be at work in fifteen minutes so he carried his wife to the bathroom so he could shower with her.

"Itachi, when we have kids what do you want to name the boy?" Naruko asked as Itachi cleaned her.

For some odd reason he loved to clean her.

"Sasuke, that's what I want to name the boy." Itachi said.

"What Suke's name would have been if she came out a boy." Naruko giggled.

"Yeah, is she still mad that I told you her name if she would have been a boy?" Itachi asked his eyebrows rising.

"Oh yeah, but it's hilarious." Naruko said. "But as much as I love you washing me don't you need to get to work?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah," Itachi said and started to quickly wash himself getting out of the shower kissing Naruko goodbye because she wanted to take a bath.

Itachi got to his job and the first person he saw was his cousin Shisui which was most definitely going to notice his hair was wet and what he did while he was away.

"So you got some to keep you going for the rest of the day huh?" Shisui said with a chuckle.

Itachi punched him in the stomach discreetly.

"What did I say about talking about my wife in that type of matter?" Itachi asked menacingly.

"Seriously? I didn't even say anything." Shisui said as he followed his cousin to his office.

Shisui didn't even make it into the office before running into a standstill Itachi looking at his office filled with balloons and flowers on his desk.

"Sakura, who was in my office while I was gone?" Itachi asked irritated.

"I don't know sir." Sakura lied but he didn't know she knew already.

Itachi was irritated but then he thought about earlier and how Suke and Naruko were talking about flowers and them having a message in them making him run to his desk with Shisui following aside from he was looking at all the balloons and closing the door.

 _Itachi,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that I your beloved wife am FINALLY pregnant._

 _Love Naruko kisses._

Itachi dropped the letter and ran out the office. Shisui walked to the desk to look at the note and saw what it said happy for his cousin following him right out the office only to run into his uncle.

"Where do you think you and Itachi are going?" Fugaku asked.

"Well sir I was just about to find you. Itachi just got some urgent news that requires him right away." Shisui said glad he put the note in his pocket.

Itachi ran all the way out the building to find his wife right outside the building waiting for him.

"Your not kidding?" Itachi asked as he slowly walked to the love of his life.

Naruko shook her head no and tears started to brim her eyes.

"I'm having a baby." Itachi said.

"No I am having the baby but yes we're going to be parents." Naruko said biting her lips.

Itachi broke into tears running toward her to pick her up giving her a gentle kiss happy as can be.

"Itachi, what is going on?" Fugaku asked shocked when he saw his son smile and tears falling from his eyes.

"We're expecting," Itachi said excited to his father.

Fugaku went wide eyed shocked because everyone knew how long Itachi and Naruko have been trying. It wasn't exactly a secret that he wanted grandkids so he was happy.

"Congratulations." Fugaku said proud for his son.

"I will be leaving for the day." Itachi said pulling his wife away.

They got to the house quickly.

"Your so tricky. Suke knew from the beginning." Itachi said.

"Of course, I needed someone to help me tell you the amazing news." Naruko said kissing her husband as he laid her down.

"You're having my baby." Itachi said touching her belly.

"Yes I'm having your baby." Naruko said with a fond smile as she watched her husband fuss over her.

(10 Years later)

"Another one?" Suke asked as she looked at her best friend.

"But this time I won't be alone will I?" Naruko asked looking at Suke's stomach.

This time the best friends got pregnant at the same time.

"Yeah," Suke said rubbing her belly.

"NARUKO! SUKE!" Itachi ran inside the house with their ten year old son Sasuke.

"Mommy Aunty daddy said you're having babies." Sasuke said with a wide smile because he wanted cousins and siblings.

"Yup," Naruko said smiling while Suke just smiled at her nephew.

"YAY now I won't be alone anymore." Sasuke screamed.

"But you're not alone. Your always with Izumi Shisui's daughter and Shikadai Shikamaru's son." Naruko said.

"But I want a sibling and a cousin." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Soon," Naruko said with a smile.

Suke and Sasuke walked to the kitchen to make sandwiches while Itachi and Naruko stayed in the living room looking at each other.

"You're having another one of my babies." Itachi said with a smile.

"Yes I am and hopefully this one is a girl." Naruko said with a smile.

"I don't care what we have as long as it's my baby." Itachi said with the warmest smile in the world.

Itachi was perfectly content with life. He had everything he could ever want in the world. He had his wife and two children and his family that seemed to keep expanding.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **I know who I was planning on making Suke be pregnant by but I didn't say it in the story but if you want to know I can always make a story of those two if you ask. I also could make a story of Itachi and Naruko if you want.**_

 _ **I love all of my readers and look forward to your responses for the story.**_

 _ **Oh and everyone don't worry I will be getting my internet back on so I can write my stories when I don't have homework for school. Which I'm in college so I get homework every class. So I will get to all my stories you have nothing to worry about.**_


End file.
